<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forbidden Meats by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311480">The Forbidden Meats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD'>Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Bingo 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Cannibal!Sam?, Cannibalism, Eventual Mooseley, M/M, Online Forums, Sam's Blood Addiction Grows, Top!Sam, Vore, fantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's blood addiction leads to an all new sin of the flesh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Bingo 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Forbidden Meats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another SPN Kink Bingo Square Done!!</p><p>Square: Cannibalism!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was all so wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>very wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sam couldn’t bring himself to care. Or rather, care more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His demon blood addiction had morphed. Maybe that was because over and over again, everyone failed him and his body had been used and abused by Heaven and Hell and everywhere in between, so why can’t he use other’s bodies? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demon blood became regular human blood. He was on the web almost every night, looking for a person who had a.... Bleeding? Is that the right word? A blood kink, to have sex with them. They were a little hard to find, but with his normal demeanor and the fact that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good at the sex,</span>
  </em>
  <span> word traveled fast on the sites he used that he was good and worth it. As a result, he didn’t even have to put out feelers for sexual partners- they were asking for him. He had a different guy or girl for every night of the week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, he even fucked more supernatural beings. Why not? They were available and the sex was hot. Vampires, werewolves, demons, rogue angels, shapeshifters… You named it, Sam Winchester’s fucked it (with the exception of wendigos).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his first taste of human flesh was an accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was drinking from the girl and, in the process of biting and sucking to get more… he actually tore the skin and a little of sinew off of her and swallowed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What scared him was while it made him want to absolutely throw up from unprecedented horror, he couldn’t deny that his dick throbbed at the realization of what he’s done, nor could he deny that it actually tasted… pretty good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped having a lot of sex and stopped the blood drinking for a while, claiming work-related reasons while he sorted through his emotions and attempted to put the incident behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t. He researched and watched porn (never while Dean was around, though) about what he had experienced. As it turns out, there was a legitimate kink and kink community surrounding it. The community that he had found was welcoming, engaging, and quick to reassure him that he wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s definitely not a common kink, </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone with the username of </span>
  <b>scotsdemon</b>
  <span> wrote to him one day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but it’s so easy to play with and if you don’t want to actually to eat the flesh, you don’t have to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam had replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t that defeat the purpose of the kink?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not necessarily, </span>
  </em>
  <b>scotsdemon</b>
  <span> wrote back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, is it the taste that makes you hot? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I think so, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam typed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beyond biting and licking, there are some sections of the communities that will let you carve tiny bits out of them, but honestly? Taking a knife and a fork and just </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking </span>
  <em>
    <span>about eating your partner? That’s actually hotter in my opinion. Try it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam took scotsdemon’s advice and tried it. And it worked. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>than eating the person, in his opinion, but he did really enjoy the talking about it. And it evolved. The blood kink came back and remained an almost permanent fixture in his sex life, as did the cannibalism aspect, but he managed to keep it hidden from Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even developed a very specific fantasy after a time. It involved his partner being tied up and gagged while Sam approached them with a fork and a steak knife. He’d gently but firmly press the fork down into the skin, run the knife along their flesh, watch the blood appear and lick it up and talk casually about how good they’re going to taste. He’d then do the preparations he’d need to and fuck them because “flesh tastes juicier after sex, because of all the blood flowing through before the cuts are made”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in time, he learned to love all of the parts that the kink involved. Sure, he may have a weird kink or two, but at least he can embrace it and learn how to do it safely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he realized that Crowley was </span>
  <b>scotsdemon</b>
  <span> and was more than willing to be Sam’s “dinner”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, now Sam had a consistent bed partner. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell</p><p>Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon</p><p>Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>